Buddy's Birthday
by Cyanne
Summary: A Cyanne-flavored retelling of "Happy Birthday Buddy Blue" by Lyn Calder.


DISCLAIMER: Rainbow Brite, Rainbowland, and all characters  
contained therein are the property of Hallmark, Inc. I do not own  
any of them and I am not making any profit. This story is intended  
solely for the enjoyment of fans of this wonderful show. The  
original version of "Happy Birthday, Buddy Blue" was written by Lyn  
Calder.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place 3 "years" after "Forking  
Paths." In the world of my RB fan fiction, the Color Kids and  
Rainbow _do_ age. In this story, they are the equivalent of  
Earthling ten-year-olds. Finally, some punctuational notes:  
"speech," thoughts.   
  
PROLOGUE  
Patty O'Green and Rainbow Brite are still at odds, but their  
feud has cooled somewhat, and, right now, they are speaking to each  
other. Patty and Buddy Blue have been inseperable for the past  
three years. It is the eve of Buddy's tenth birthday...  
  
  
  
BUDDY'S BIRTHDAY  
(an adaptation of "Happy Birthday, Buddy Blue" by Lyn Calder)  
by Saturn Girl  
  
  
  
Six of the seven Color Kids and Rainbow were gathered in the  
meeting room, making plans for Buddy's surprise party the following  
day. Rainbow had enlisted the help of the sprites to keep Buddy  
temporarily away from the meeting room; and since he hadn't walked  
in yet, they were apparently doing a good job.  
The Color Kids and Rainbow stood in a circle in the center of  
the room, chattering excitedly. Only Patty was silent. What a  
joke she thought. They could have planned this without me. I'm  
just here because Buddy's my best friend She sighed. I wonder  
what he's doing.  
"All right," said Red Butler, "we've got the balloon blowers,  
the streamer-arrangers, and the cake-bakers. Now all we need is  
someone to distract Buddy while we're setting up."  
Everyone looked at Patty. "What?" she asked defensively.  
"We need someone to distract Buddy while we set up for the  
party," Canary repeated.  
"Me?"  
"Of course you." Lala's tone was amused. "You're his best  
friend. He won't be suspicious at all."  
"But what am I going to do?"  
"You'll think of something," replied Lala, with a grin.  
Patty shook her head in exasperation. "All right, all right,  
I'll do it. How long to I have to keep him away?"  
"Just till about three, okay?" said Violet.  
Patty nodded. "Okay. Can I go now?"  
"Go ahead if you want to," said Rainbow, with a sad look in  
her eyes. "Remember to keep him away all day."  
"I KNOW," Patty answered through teeth gritted in annoyance.  
Sometimes Rainbow is so bossy!  
* * *  
The next morning, Patty surprised Buddy by asking if he would  
like to jog around Rainbowland with her.  
"You?" Buddy asked incredulously. "What do you want to jog  
for? You hate jogging."  
"I know, but it's your birthday. It's a present," she grinned.  
"You get to enjoy my presence for a day. You don't mind, do you?"  
"No," Buddy said. "Fine, let's go."  
As they exited the Color Castle, Rainbow caught Lala winking  
at her. Patty shot her a withering look. That Lala. I swear, she  
gets more boy-crazy every day.  
Their run began in Red Range, and wound down through Orange  
Meadows. By the time they reached Yellow Plains, Patty was winded.  
When they reached Green Grange, Patty could stand the strain  
no longer. Her chest hurt, and she could only draw shallow breaths.  
Darn Buddy, he wasn't even sweating!   
"Buddy," she gasped, "I'm stopping." And she flopped down into  
a patch of clover. "Let's rest for minute."  
Buddy slowed, but continued jogging in place. "Rest? I feel  
fine."  
"Well, I don't!" snapped Patty irritably. "I need to rest."  
Buddy could not help chuckling. "Told you so. Okay, you rest.  
I'm going to take a quick spin through Blue Zone. I'll be back to  
get you in five minutes."  
Patty looked up at him suddenly, a weird feeling in her chest  
that had nothing to do with her fatigue. "Promise?"  
"I promise." He started to turn.  
"Five minutes?" she called almost involuntarily.  
Buddy turned back and looked her as if she'd grown a second  
head. "I PROMISE, okay?" he said. He regarded her closely, then  
laughed. "What, are you afraid something's going to happen to me?"  
Patty felt her cheeks warm. "No, you idiot," she snapped  
defensively. "Why would I worry about a dumb jock like you?" She  
settled herself in the clover, waving him away. "Get going,  
birthday boy."  
"You are so weird sometimes." Buddy turned and began to jog  
toward the Blue Zone.   
Once he was out of sight, Patty began to study the clover bed,  
frowning as her thoughts whirled. What a dumb thing to say she  
thought. Why would I worry about Buddy? It's not like I--" she  
started suddenly, shoving a peculiar thought out of her head. This  
was no time for thoughts like _that_. But the notion wouldn't go  
away. Sighing, Patty lay back in the clover bed, staring at the  
cloudless blue sky above. Sheesh, I'm acting like Lala she  
thought with disgust. Everyone in Rainbowland knew that Lala  
thought Red was cute. Indigo had whispered to Patty during singing  
practice the day before that she thought Buddy was cute, too. Patty  
had laughed at her. Now she thought about what Indigo had said. No  
way she decided at first, then bit her lip, and amended, Okay,  
maybe he is a little cute, but that doesn't mean anything She  
looked into the direction of the distant blue blur that was the  
Blue Zone. Suddenly she found herself smiling.   
Relishing the revelation, Patty rolled onto her stomach,  
scrutinizing the clover patch, searching for the perfect four-leaf  
clover. Five minutes later, she exclaimed happily. "I found one!"  
She tucked it into her pocket. Buddy should be back any minute  
she thought, and was surprised to feel a tiny thrill of excitement.  
Another five minutes passed, and still Buddy had not appeared.  
"Where is he?" Patty said to herself. Just then she heard a shout.  
"Buddy!" she cried. "I'm over here!" She listened again, then  
sucked in her breath. It sounded like he was shouting "help!" Then  
she heard the unmistakable rumble and cough of Murky Dismal's  
Grunge Buggy. Oh, no, thought Patty. Buddy was in danger! Patty,  
her tiredness forgotten, took off at top speed back to the Color  
Castle.  
The Color Kids were laughing and decorating happily when Patty  
burst into the room. Everyone looked up from what they were doing  
and stared at Patty, standing in the doorway, breathless.  
As soon as she had her breath, Patty blurted, "Buddy's in  
trouble! Murky Dismal is chasing him in his Grunge Buggy!"  
Everyone gasped. Immediately, Rainbow ran to the door and  
began calling for Starlight. A few seconds later the gallant white  
horse came galloping to Rainbow's side.  
Patty stood back, scared and unsure of what to do. Suddenly  
she remembered the four-leaf clover. Four-leaf clovers are good  
luck she thought. "Rainbow! Wait!" she cried.  
Rainbow turned, surprised. Patty handed her the four-leaf  
clover. "It'll bring good luck," she said, avoiding Rainbow's  
curious gaze.  
When Rainbow and Starlight had taken off at top speed toward  
the Blue Zone, Patty sat down on the floor next to the wall,  
pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around  
them. She was close to tears. What if Murky got Buddy? What if  
Rainbow couldn't save him in time and Buddy had to go and live in  
the Pits forever? Patty felt a tear slide down her cheek.  
"Patty?" It was Lala. "Are you crying?"  
"No!" Patty exclaimed, avoiding her friend's eyes.  
Lala sat down next to Patty. "Rainbow will save Buddy," she  
consoled. "She always knows what to do."  
Earlier that day, Patty might have angrily disagreed, but now  
she kept silent. "I just want Buddy to be okay," she said.  
"He will be," assured Lala. She leaned closer to Patty. "You  
have a crush on him, don't you?"  
Patty's head jerked up. "I do not!"  
Lala nodded, smiling. "Yes, you do!"  
"I do not have a crush on Buddy. He's my friend!"  
Lala continued as if she hadn't heard. "It's so neat, me  
liking Red and you liking Buddy. Maybe we can double-date when we  
get older."  
"Double-date?" Patty repeated incredulously. She shook her  
head. "Don't be stupid, Lala. I don't want to go on a date with  
Buddy."  
"Of course you do." Lala sounded confident. "It'll be so fun,  
Patty!" She lowered her voice. "Know what? I think he has a crush  
on you, too."  
Patty blushed furiously. "That's crazy," she answered  
uncomfortably. She dared not think of what she had realized earlier  
that afternoon. Buddy liked her? Again, she felt herself turn red  
with embarassment.   
Abruptly, she noticed Lala looking at her, smiling. "What?"  
she asked crossly, shoving her previous thoughts out of her head.  
"Patty and Buddy, sittin' in a tree," Lala began to sing  
softly.  
Patty jumped up as if she'd been stung. "Leave me alone!" she  
exclaimed. She walked over to the window and looked out over  
Rainbowland, hoping to see Starlight galloping towards them at any  
moment.  
* * *  
When at last Starlight came into view, Patty eagerly looked  
for Buddy. There he was, sitting behind Rainbow! He was okay! "Hey,  
everyone!" she shouted happily. "Rainbow and Buddy are coming  
back!"  
"Yay!" cheered the Color Kids.  
Patty was about to run outside to greet them, when she had a  
wonderful idea. "Everyone, hide! Let's surprise him!"  
The Color Kids seemed to like the idea. They scrambled for  
hiding places.  
When Buddy walked through the castle door, everyone jumped out  
and yelled "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Buddy!"  
Buddy's jaw dropped, but almost immediately he was grinning.  
"Gee, thanks everyone!"  
Patty, standing off to the side, suddenly felt very warm  
inside. As she watched Buddy smile as the kids gathered around him,  
singing "Happy Birthday" and offering presents, she had an idea--a  
daring idea. I shouldn't she thought, I can't. Suddenly she  
grinned devilishly. But I will!  
After the party was over, and the rest of the kids and Rainbow  
had wandered away, Patty approached Buddy. "Hi."  
Buddy smiled when he saw her. "Hi, Patty. Where were you  
during the party? I didn't see you."  
"I was around," Patty said. "Here's a birthday present." She  
held out the four-leaf clover she had gotten back from Rainbow. "I  
think it brought you luck today."  
Buddy took the clover and studied it. "Hey, this is cool!  
Thanks, Patty."  
It's now or never Patty thought, her heart beginning to  
pound. While Buddy was examining the clover, she stepped a little  
closer, so nervous she could hardly breathe.   
Buddy looked up from the clover. Before she could lose her  
nerve, Patty leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against  
his.   
Buddy turned bright pink.   
"Happy Birthday, Buddy Blue," Patty said, unable to hide her  
grin. She hurried away, one thought chiming loudly over the sudden  
flurry of emotions she felt: I hope Lala _never_ finds out about  
this!  
* * *  
Buddy stared after Patty in stupefaction. I don't believe it!  
She _kissed_ me! His face felt warm, and he felt funny all over.  
What the heck made her do that? he wondered, dazed. It wasn't  
like Patty at all. Buddy shook his head. I don't care what Red  
says, girls are weird he thought. He put his hand to his lips,  
wondering why he felt like smiling. And then suddenly, he _was_  
smiling.  
  
THE END  



End file.
